She Should Apologize
by BlueMorpho2
Summary: Sarah invites a friend over to spend the night. After much talking, she finally realizes that she at least owes the Goblin King an explanation.


**A/N: **And I apologize for the horrible unoriginal title. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what to call it. Title suggestions will help a lot and if I pick yours I will be sure to say that you did on the fic somewhere in the A/Ns in the beginning or at the end.I would also like to apologize for the lack of detail. This is just an idea I had and I really don't except it to go anywhere after this one-shot.

This idea developed as a result my imagining my inner self telling Sarah that she should apologize to Jareth and how I went about doing that. I also apologize if the character I created sounds...mary suish. I'm apologizing a lot aren't I?

**Disclaimer: **yada yada all characters from the labyrinth do not belong to me, none whatsoever. Except the OC that I created. She's mine. She's MINE I TELL YOU!!!

* * *

"Your room is positively childish...I like it!" She twirled about the room and landed on the bed facing the ceiling.

Sarah gazed at her friend curiously. "Really?"

"Yeah! I mean, I love all this stuff." Maria looked about the room, taking interest at the teddy bears and assortment of books. "I just think that a lot of things that adults leave behind they shouldn't. So what if it's a bit childish? They were at one point things that you loved so why get rid of them?" She picked up a teddy bear lying on the bed. It was Toby's (and Sarah's) beloved Lancelot. "I wish I hadn't gotten rid of my bear..."

Sarah took note of her friend's abrupt attitude shift and quickly changed the subject, "So uh, what did you wanna do? Did you wanna watch the Disney movie marathon we planned or something else?" Sarah didn't know what to do on these girls night out things. She didn't really have any friends until Maria came along. All the other high school students thought she was weird because she was a bit theatrical and still believed in faeries and whatnot.

"Oh! Let's do our nails and toes! Do you have your nail polish? I brought tons if you didn't."

"Yeah, I got my own, but I wanna see what you brought."

"Okay." Maria got up and went over to the box she placed by the door. She and Sarah went and sat on the floor. (Getting nail polish on the bed is a no-no) Maria opened the box and Sarah looked incredulously at the contents.

"You have the rainbow in there! Why do you have so many?"

"I like choices. Do you have a towel or a napkin or something? We need it to set our hands on it. So we won't get nail polish on the carpet."

"I have it right here." Sarah pulled the towel from behind her. "Here."

"Thank you. Pick a color any color!" Maria gestured toward her nail polish box.

"I pick...this one." Sarah chose a beautiful emerald green.

"I'll go with this dark blue. You first." Sarah placed one hand on the towel while Maria unscrewed the cap to the emerald green. Very carefully, she started painting Sarah's index finger.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sorry, I'm not much of talker during this. I have to _focus_." Maria enunciated the word dramatically.

"It's okay." Maria was doing a really good job, it was nearly perfect until she got to the thumb.

"Shit."

"That's okay, here." Sarah wiped off the smudge on the towel and Maria started again.

"You'd think the thumb'd be the easiest. It has the largest surface area..." Maria did it right this time. Now that one hand was done, Sarah placed her other hand on the towel and Maria started the process over again. This time she didn't smudge on the thumb.

"You know...we probably shouldn't do our toes. Who'd see them anyway? It's in the middle of winter."

Maria spoke up. "Oh! Can I take a look at your books? I recognize a few of them here..." Maria looked over and saw Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Robin Hood, and many others.

"Don't you wanna do your nails?"

"I'll do that later." Her fingers grazed over the one book she hadn't read before. _"The Labyrinth_? Is this the one with the Minotaur? If so, I haven't read that one yet."

Sarah tensed slightly. "Uhh, no that's a totally different story..."

"Can I read it, it's sorta thin, I'd probably get it done in like an hour." Maria scrunched up her face. "_An_ hour? A hour." She amended.

Sarah really didn't want her to read it. But what choice did she have? If she said no, then Maria would want an explanation as to why.

"Okay..." She said quietly.

Maria took the book and began reading.

Sarah, with nothing else to do, got one of her short stories and began reading it over again.

_Moments Later_...

"The girl...is an _idiot." _Maria said, snapping the book shut.

Sarah cringed slightly, suddenly feeling defensive, "How so?"

"The Goblin King just offered her everything at the end and she said _no? _He loved her!"

"What do you mean? He set the cleaners after her and mocked her. How can you love someone and do that?"

"Well...I don't really have an answer for that..." Maria answered honestly. "but even still, how could she just reject him totally? Especially when he says he did everything for her. It even says at the beginning of the book..." She opened to the first page of the book. "_But no one knew...that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl." _Maria said dramatically.

"He kidnapped T-the child!" Sarah corrected herself quickly.

Maria raised an eyebrow at Sarah but continued, "She was the one who wished for it. He probably thought, "Here's my chance! I can actually meet her in person if she does this." Something along those lines."

"If he wanted to meet her in person so badly then why would he have to resort to that?"

"Perhaps there are certain rules when it comes to meeting with mortals. Who knows? Maybe he can only be summoned in order to appear before them...I mean, haven't you seen this world? No magic at all...and people certainly don't believe in faeries and goblins anymore. Speaking of goblins, is the Goblin King an actual..._goblin?" _

"I always assumed that he was a Fae. Even though it doesn't really say so."

"That makes more sense. Anyway, I think the girl should apologize."

"What? _Why?" _

"Like I said, she totally rejected him! Even though he may have not gone about the right way of wooing her, she still should be considerate enough to explain to him _why_ she turned down his offer. If he doesn't know what he did wrong, then he'll keep on doing what he is. And besides, it will give him the chance to explain himself and that way maybe they could both come to at least an understanding of each other."

Sarah was at the end of her rope. "You talk so seriously about this. It's just a story."

"It's a story that I don't like the ending of! There should be a sequel with a REAL happy ending." Maria said.

Before Sarah could say anything else, the clock on chimed midnight.

"Wow, it's getting late. I think I'll go to sleep." Maria hopped from where she was sitting and rolled her sleeping bag on the floor. "Night."

"Wait a minute. We're still talkin!"

"Save it! We have a long day tomorrow remember? And I intend to sleep as much as I can now so I won't be noddin off in the car later." And with that, Maria got into her sleeping bad and turned over.

"Night..." Sarah really wasn't feeling sleepy but obliged her friend and turned out the light. Under her covers, she turned over and began to think about the words Maria said. _Should I apologize? What would I say? I can't just randomly call him here...what if he's mad at me? _

"Maria?"

"What?"

"What if the girl doesn't want to call him because she might feel he is mad at her?"

"...I feel...that if he truly loved her like he said he did...then he wouldn't stay mad at her for long."

Sarah didn't say anything else. Maria finally went to sleep while Sarah lied there for a little while longer. Eventually, sleep claimed her as one o'clock came around.

From outside her window, perched on a tree branch, an owl flitted off into the night sky.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Epilogue~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Maria walked through the door into her home. "Mom! I'm home!" She shouted. There was silence. _That's strange...where'd she go? _

Setting her stuff down, she walked into the kitchen. There was a note on the counter. Written in her mother's sloppy handwriting it read,

_Hey Mar, _

_Gone to get some groceries. Be back later._

_Love Mom_

Maria headed to her room and opened the door. Upon her bed she took in a surprise. "Guin!" She ran over to her bed and picked up her teddy bear.

On its side was a note written in elegant handwriting,

_Thank You_

It was left unsigned.

* * *

**A/N: **Yea...that's all I got. I hope ya'll like it. ^.^ And if anyone can figure out why I named that teddy bear that name you get a wonderfully delicious cookie. You all are probably wondering why I didn't describe Maria in appearance at all. Well that's because I wanted you the reader to envision her yourself.

Also, this fic is undergoing revisions but as it is, it is considered 'complete' as in that I'm not going to be adding any chapters.

Things to take note of: Sarah fell asleep at the one o'clock hour. If this was in a thirteen hour time frame then she would have fallen asleep at the thirteenth hour. AND one should also take note that at the beginning of the fic, Maria had wished for her teddy bear back hence why it appears in the epilogue.


End file.
